Happy Endings Happen All the Time
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: based on Zack and his return to the Tipton one Christmas after being away for quite some time. As a result, he sees alot of people from his past and takes a walk down memory lane. Please read and review. RATING IS NOW M BECAUSE OF CHAPTER 4! BE ADVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Endings Happen All the Time:**

**A Suite Life FanFic:**

**This is my first Suite Life FanFic! I really hope you guys like it! I got the title from a song I love called 'Happy Endings' by Lee Brice. Please remember to review.**

_**I do not own the Suite Life or any of the original characters. But I do own some of the new characters in this story only!**_

Zack's POV:

I've grown up a lot since my days away from Boston. I lived on a ship for a couple of years and finished high school there with my twin brother Cody, then went to college. I am currently in my final year at NYU in Manhattan. I've loved my life here. I'm majoring in Psychology. I love what I'm a doing more than anything. I've been away from my brother for a little over three years now. After graduation, while I went to NYU, Cody went to Yale. It was his dream. Cody is majoring in Physics. It has been really tough being away from Cody. He was always by my side all the way through high school graduation. The first year was really tough, but it got a lot easier over the last 3 years. I mean it's like we never talk anymore. We went from talking almost every day, to maybe talking once a week. He is living his life at Yale and I'm living my life at NYU.

I do miss my life in Boston though. I miss the Tipton the most! The Tipton _was_ my life. Cody and I grew up having races in the hallway, wrestling in the elevator, and throwing footballs in the lobby. It all started after my parents were divorced, my mom got a job at the Tipton in Boston as a Cabaret singer. As a part of the job, she was given a one-bedroom suite in the hotel. She gave Cody and me the room while she slept on the pull-out sofa bed in the living room. Cody and I lived in the hotel until we moved onto the Tipton Ship when we started 10th grade. I have not made it back to the Tipton since I left that summer after 10th grade. Mom always visited us on the ship when we were there. My freshman Christmas in college mom and I spent Christmas with Cody at Yale, my sophomore Christmas in college Cody and mom came here, and then last year we spent it with dad. This Christmas Cody and I are going back to Boston and to the Tipton for the first time since 10th grade. Also we have part-time jobs so during the summer we stay at school.

A lot of things have been going through my mind about my return to Boston and the Tipton. One, I'm bring my girlfriend of almost 2 years home to meet my mom. Lacey and I have been dating for just 3 months shy of 2 years. We met in one of my classes here at NYU and we really hit it off. We are also both psychology majors so the past couple years we've been taking the same classes. We both love sports also! Lacey is about 5'7 with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Lacey had been my inspiration to do well in school. She was always behind me and encouraging me to do my best. She made me feel like I was special. I am glad I'm finally taking her home to meet my mom. Cody hasn't met her either. And to make things even more complicated, Cody is bring his girlfriend home as well. His girlfriend's name is Anna. They met their freshman year at Yale in the library and have been dating ever since. I really think Cody is going to propose soon. I can tell he is really in love with Anna. I met her briefly the Christmas I visited him there so I don't really know too much about her.

Another thing I am worried about is this one particular girl that worked at the Tipton and stole my heart at age 12. Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. Maddie was the love of my life and my world. She was my 'sweet thang'. I haven't seen Maddie since that time she visited us on the ship. We had our first kiss and before I knew it she was gone. I hadn't seen her since. I've lost all contact with her. I have no clue what happened to her, where she is, what she's doing, I mean nothing. Also I have not see London since we left the ship either. I have no clue what she is up to. Knowing London, she's probably shopping and rolling around in her money while rubbing in the faces of those who don't have any.

Also, mom now had a new boyfriend. Cody and I have not met him yet because they started dating this past summer. My mom seems to really like this guy, Trevor, so I hope Cody and I do as well.

**December 18****th****- Still Zack's POV:**

Lacey and I finished up our last exams yesterday. Today we are driving to Boston.

"Zack, sweetie. Are these all your bags?"

"Yep, that's it."

"We're going to be gone for two weeks. Are you sure you packed everything in just these 2 bags."

"Baby, I don't need to take five bags like you. I have everything I need in these two bags! I promise."

"Okay, if you say so."

Lacey knew I was nervous about going home. But I really couldn't tell what she's feeling though. She knew this was the first time she was meeting my and Cody. She knew this was the first time I was meeting Trevor and Anna. She knew all about Maddie. And she knew there was a really good chance the heiress London Tipton could be there and that I used to be friends with her.

"Zack, are you about ready to hit the road. It's over a 4 hour drive and you want to be to the Tipton before dark!"

"I'm coming babe. I had to wrap one more present."

"Oh really. Whose?"

"Yours." I smiled. "I love you Lacey. You know that right?"

"Of course Zack! I love you too."

A little after 12:30 in the afternoon Lacey and I got in my Jeep and we were headed to Boston. It was a pretty long drive. Lacey fell asleep reading her book. I was listening to my IPOD while driving. It wouldn't be long now and I would be back in Boston, reliving my childhood. I'd be seeing my mom and Cody. I was really excited and really nervous. We were about 30 miles from Boston when Lacey woke up.

"Did you sleep well beautiful?"

"Yeah, I did. Where are we?"

"We're about 30 miles away from Boston."

"Was I asleep that long? Zack why didn't you wake me? I would have driven some for you."

"You were sleeping like an angel baby, I wasn't going to wake you."

"Thanks! So I'm excited about meeting your mom and Cody!"

"Mom and Cody are excited about meeting you too I'm sure!"

"Is Cody going to be there when we get there?"

"I'm not sure if he was supposed to get in today or if he is coming tomorrow."

"Oh okay!"

"But we'll find out soon. We're only about 20 minutes away."

"Well I need to brush my hair and touch up my make up then."

"You don't need to sweetie; you're beautiful without make up."

"Thanks baby!"

Lacey reached back to the backseat and pulled out her makeup bag. I guess she thought she needed makeup even after I said she didn't. 20 minutes away from the Tipton! I was started to recognize places around Boston. Soon I would be passing my old high school and the Paul Revere Market that Cody and I worked at for a while. All the memories started flooding my head. Before I knew it, we were there. There is was, The Tipton. Beautiful as always, but especially now cause of the Christmas season. The trees outside had been beautifully decorated with lights. I could see the enormous Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby decorated. It was breath-taking. I guess I never really appreciated the Christmas season when I was a kid, but I sure do now!

"Wow, Zack!! This is where you lived??"

"Yeah." I said still not taking my eyes off the Tipton. "This is it."

"It's beautiful. I cannot wait to see the inside!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"What about our bags?"

"I'll get Moseby to get someone to get them, so you don't worry about a thing. Enjoy your time here."

I leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then I got out of my jeep and walked over to her side and held out my hand so she could get out of my jeep as well. We held hands as we walked up to the front door. Norman was still there.

"Hey Norman! It's Zack! Zack Martin!"

He nodded and shook his head to show he remember me. He's not a talker. And then he held the door open for me and Lacey as we walked inside.

"Zack! It's…beautiful in here."

Lacey was right. It was beautiful in here. We stood at the entrance just taking everything in. The Tipton had upgraded a lot. New sofas and chair, new tables, Moseby's desk was new, new carpet, even the candy counter had been new. Oh no! The candy counter! Why did I look at the candy counter? Dang! Maddie. Wait where is Maddie? She's not at the candy counter. Of course she's not. She's too old to be at the candy counter. Maybe… My thoughts were interrupted.

"Come on Zack. Let's get checked in so we can go see your mom."

We walked up to the front counter. There were two name plates on the counter. One read _Marion Moseby- General Manager._ Awesome, Moseby is still here! The second one. I couldn't believe it, _Madeline Fitzpatrick-Assistant Manager._ Maddie. She was still here.

"Welcome to the Tipton. How may I help you?"

It was Moseby!

"Moseby?"

"Yes, I'm Marion Moseby."

"Moseby, it's Zack!"

"Zack Martin?

I nodded.

"Zack Martin, look at you! You certainly have…grown up!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Will your brother be joining us to?"

"Yes sir. If he didn't check in today he'll be here tomorrow."

"Well let me check the record and see if Madeline checked him in earlier."

_Madeline, Madeline, Madeline. _The name just kept replaying over and over in my head.

"Martin, Martin, Martin, yes Cody checked in around 3:30. He's on the 21st floor, room 2145. There are two people in that room, are you suppose to be there."

"Actually no, Cody brought his girlfriend. And this is my girlfriend. How rude of me. I'm sorry Lacey. Mose… Mr. Moseby this is Lacey Patterson, Lacey this is Mr. Moseby."

"Nice to meet you Lacey! I hope you enjoy your time at the Tipton. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby. I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad I finally get to meet you."

"Okay Zack. I'm going to put you across the hall from Cody. You'll be in room 2142. How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Around 2 weeks."

"Very well. Enjoy your stay. Good to have you back, Zack. Very nice to meet you Ms. Patterson. Looks like Jeremy our new bagboy has gotten all your bags for you out of your car. Jeremy room 2142, please."

"Uh Moseby, where's Estabon?"

"Ah, no need to worry about Estabon, Zack. He works in the mornings and afternoons. Jeremy here works evening and nights."

"Oh okay. Well we'll see him tomorrow then. We're going to go check in and see mom and Cody. Have a good night Mr. Moseby."

"Thank you, Zack. You too!"

Lacey and I walked to the elevator. Jeremy followed with our luggage on the luggage cart. Ahhh. So many good memories on the luggage carts. We got on the elevator and went up 21 floors. Memories flooded my head once more. But I was not expecting to see who I saw when the elevator doors opened. It was….

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!**

**Who does Zack see when the doors open?**

**I hope you like my story so far! I've had fun writing it. Like I said this is my first Suite Life fan fic! So be nice! Haha**

**Please review. Anything is welcome, even flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Endings Happen All the Time

Thanks **Reneyyy'Sprouse'** and **Wyntirsno** for your comments! I'm glad ya'll both liked reading the first chapter.

**Wyntirsno:** No promises on what's going to happen with Zack. My original intent was to have Zack with Maddie, but I'm not sure. But whatever happens, the title is called 'Happy Ending' so it will ended happily! 

Once again, I do not own the Suite Life or any of the original characters. I only own Lacey, Anna, Jeremy and Trevor so far.

Chapter 2:

_Lacey and I walked to the elevator. Jeremy followed with our luggage on the luggage cart. Ahhh. So many good memories on the luggage carts. We got on the elevator and went up 21 floors. Memories flooded my head once more. But I was not expecting to see who I saw when the elevator doors opened. It was…._

The elevator doors opened and Lacey grabbed my arm. The figure in front of me squinted so she could get a better look at me.

"Zack? Is that you?" she said.

"Zack…Zack…it's…it's…" Lacey said.

"LONDON!"

"Zack! Look at you! You've gotten taaaaaallll!"

"Thanks London." I said laughing.

"Who is this?" she said.

"This is my wonderful girlfriend Lacey. Lacey this is London Tipton."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Tipton."

"Please, call me London. Zack, I just left Cody's room. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. If you could help me with the Christmas Ball to raise money to feed the homeless on Christmas, I'll cover your tab for your stay here."

"London. That's really nice of you, using your money to help others."

"Zack, silly, I've heard over the last couple of years that money doesn't buy happiness. Happiness comes from within. Yeah I know, I can be deep."

"Wow London, I'm impressed. But we'll definitely help out, won't we sweetie?"

"Absolutely, Ms. T…I mean London."

"Great! Well come up to my suite tonight say 9ish. I have a surprise for you and Cody!"

"Great. We'll be there. Bye London."

"Bye Zack. Bye Lacey."

"Bye London."

We were stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hallway when I heard Jeremy speak for the first time.

"Hey Zack? Are you Carey Martin's son?"

"Yeah, Jeremy I am. Well one of them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really. Carey was just telling everyone that you two were coming home and everyone was getting really excited! I hadn't seen Arwin that excited in a long time when he heard."

"Well, it doesn't take a lot to excite Arwin. So if mom was talking about Cody and me coming back then how come Moseby didn't know?"

"I think she told everyone when Maddie was working, not Moseby. So how long have you been gone?"

"Well I'm a senior in college and we left our 10th grade year so going on six years."

"Wow. That's a good bit of time away. Well from what I saw, everyone was missing you. 2142, alright Zack here's your room. Do you need help moving bags in your room?"

"Nah man, we got it from here. Thanks!" I said handing him a tip.

"Well you two have a good night and enjoy your stay at the Tipton."

"Thanks Jeremy! We'll be seeing you."

Lacey and I grabbed our bags and walked into our rooms. We had gotten a two bedroom hotel room. I helped Lacey get her bags to her room then I moved my bags to my room. She started to unpack her bags so I did the same in my room. Lacey is very organized and her organization has rubbed off on me. Mom is going to be really surprised to find out that unpacked and have all of my stuff put away neatly before she has to do it. Lacey and I are sharing a bathroom for the time we are here so all of her stuff is on one side of the counter and all of my stuff is on the other side of the counter. When we had everything unpacked I walked into Lacey's room and laid down on her bed. She came over and laid down with me putting her head on my chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me

"I don't know. Everything. I mean I've only been here an hour and a half and I'm ready to move back in here. I didn't know I missed this place so much, the smells, the environment, the people."

"I can tell."

I kissed her forehead, she looked at me.

"You're amazing. You know that?" I said.

"Well I think you're pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Martin. Now come on, I'm ready to meet Cody!"

"Well we are right across the hall. Let's go."

We got off of the bed and walked into the living room of the suite. I grabbed the key of the kitchen counter and we left the hotel room. Cody's room was right across the hall diagonal left to us. Room 2145, this is it. I knocked on their door.

"Zack!"

"Hey Cody!"

"Come on in."

We gave each other a hug. I saw Anna sitting on the couch.

"Cody, this is Lacey! Lacey this is Cody."

"Very nice to meet you Lacey! I've heard lots of good things about you."

"Very nice to meet you too Cody. Zack has also told me lots about you and I've been very anxious to meet you."

"Zack, Lacey, this is Anna. Zack I think you met her a couple years ago."

"Yes I did. It's great to see you again, Anna."

"Same. Hey Lacey."

"So Cody, have you seen mom yet?"

"Not yet. Anna and I were going to head up there in just a few minutes. London was in here about 2 hours ago, Maddie checked us in, and Estabon carried our luggage up here."

"Yeah we saw London getting on the elevator as we were getting off. Moseby checked us in and this new guy Jeremy helped us with our luggage."

"Well Zack, do you want to go ahead and go see mom?"

"Yeah cause it's going on 8 and London told us to be in her suite around 9."d

"Yeah same here. I wonder what London has cooked up."

"With London, no telling. Although did she tell you her plan for the fundraiser."

"Yeah, I was quite shocked. Anna, sweetie, we're going to go ahead and see mom now, you ready."

"Yeah Lacey. You ready to meet our crazy mom."

"I'm ready" said Lacey

"Yeah I'm ready too. Let me brush my hair really quick."

Once everyone was situated all four of us got on the elevator and went up two floors to where our old suite used to be. Mom was still there. She was so happy she now had her own bedroom instead of sleeping on a pull out couch.

"So Cody, I wonder how much mom has changed the place since we left."

"Probably a good bit. But we're here now, so we're getting ready to find out. Oh and I really hope mom has gotten over calling us her 'Little Men' every time she sees us."

"Doubt it. You know mom."

"She called you guys her little men! How cute!"

"Not funny, Lacey." I said laughing.

"I'm just kidding, baby!"

"Well here we go. Girls, I have no idea how to warn you about what may be on the other side of this door." Cody said just before knocking on our old suite door.

After a couple seconds the door opened and there was our mom.

"Zach! Cody!" she said pulling us both into a hug "Look at you two! My little men who are so little oh my God I'm getting old." **(A/N. Said in her Carey voice where she starts off talking really fast and then slowing down.)**

"Told you!" I said to Cody.

"Told you what?" Mom asked

"Nothing." We both said together and the girls laughed.

"Right! Well lets come in from the hallway and you two can introduce me to these beautiful young ladies you brought along.

We walked inside and we all sat in the living room. We began talking and catching up with everything.

"Well mom, we can't stay too long tonight. London wants us to meet her in her suite around 9."

"Well that's okay boys. I have to leave here about 8:45 anyways."

"Well mom." Cody started. "This is Anna. You remember her from a couple years ago."

"I do! Nice to see you again Anna."

"Same to you Ms. Martin."

"Oh please Anna, call me Carey."

"Mom, this is Lacey. She's the girl that has changed your son!"

"Very nice to meet you, Lacey. And changed my son? What do you mean by that?"

"Mom, We've only been here for a couple of hours and I'm already completely unpacked and everything is NOT just thrown around my room."

"Oh my God, you can't be serious? It used to take you a month to unpack and even then I did it for you cause I got tired of looking at it! Lacey, you're my new hero!"

"Thank you Carey. It's really nice to finally meet you."

We sat around for a little while talking about random things. Before we knew it, it was 8:45 and mom said she had to go. She told us we didn't have to be at London's until 9 we could stay here until we had to leave just make sure that we locked the suite before we left. We spend those 10 minutes we had to spare trying to figure out where mom had to go. We figured she had a date with Trevor. When 9:00 came around we headed out of mom's suite and headed to the elevator to go to the top floor to London's suite. Once we got there, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" we heard London call out.

I opened the door and we were all bombarded with…

"SURPRISE!!!! Welcome home Zack and Cody!"

Almost everyone from our past was in London's suite welcoming us home. London , course was there. Moseby, Maddie, Nia, Millicent, Max, Bob, Tapeworm, Estabon, Arwin, Lance, Jeremy, Patrick, Dad, and mom with some other guy, who I assume is Trevor. There was a huge sign that spread across the suite that said "Welcome Home Zack and Cody!" There were balloon and streamers everywhere and lots of food. Good things too cause Lacey and I hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"So mom, this is where you had to go off to so fast."

"Of course boys! I wouldn't miss my boys surprise party for anything."

Just then London walked over.

"Thanks London. This is awesome. No problem guys! We've missed you two a lot. It's like the Tipton was missing some of its family. Now go talk to everyone, they've been anxious about seeing you."

**I'm going to end it here for now. The next chapter will pick up with Zack and Cody talking to everyone again.**

**I meant to update a lot sooner, but I got sick with the flu and just really haven't felt like doing anything. That's also why I'm ending it now, not feeling too hot right now, so sorry it's kind of short.**

**I'll try to update again in the next couple of days. **

**Please review! I need to know feedback on what I'm doing. Are you liking it? Hating it? Suggestions? Anything is welcome, even flames!**

**Have a good weekend everyone!**

**XOXO-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Endings Happen All the Time: Chapter 3

**Seriously guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has taken over my life! I'll be finished on May 4****th**** so I'll hopefully be updating on a regular basis. I need some help though! Can ya'll start give suggestions on storylines? My intent is to have Zack and Maddie together in the end, I'm just not sure how I want them to get together. Thank guys! But just a warning, this chapter is probably going to be short again, sorry! But I hope you like!! Remember to review at the end! **

**Thanks for the tip **Kulmanari**!**** I'll try to incorporate what you said! And thanks so everyone else who reviewed and added my story to alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with SLOZC or the original characters. So far I own, Lacey, Anna, Trevor, Jeremy, and Shane will be introduced in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3:

Cody, Anna, Lacey, and I were still standing in London's door. Cody and I were shocked that everyone had taken the time to put together this wonderful surprise, welcome back party! I was looking around at everyone! Some people still looked the same, while others looked completely different. My mom was standing beside me talking to Lacey. She had let go of my hand and walked over to the drink table and she grabbed a coke. I took the opportunity to go talk to a few people. I wanted to talk to Maddie first, but I resisted and I went to where Cody was with Max, Bob, and Tapeworm.

Talking about people changing, Max looked _completely_ different. She'd lost her tomboy look and had gone completely feminine. I almost didn't recognize her. She looked good with her hair really long and straight, slightly parted to the side with side bangs brushed slightly above her left brow. She was super skinny too. She had on blue jeans that were skin-tight that fit her body like a glove and hugged her hips. I guess the thing that surprised me the most was she was wearing high-heels! I never would have even thought of Max owning a pair of pumps!

Bob looked different too. He had gotten even taller. He was I'd guess 6'3. Cody and I were around 6'1. He'd thinned out too and had obviously been working out. He still had his red-hair, but didn't have his curls anymore. He shaved his head now.

Tapeworm, well Tapeworm looked the same, nothing new with him. Cody was talking to them and catching up. I just jumped in the conversation.

"Max?!? Look at you! You look….amazing!"

"Thanks Zack. You don't look so bad yourself."

We stood around talking for a little while catching up. Cody and I found out we missed a lot. Max lost her tomboy look right after high school because she wanted a fresh look for college. She didn't want to be known as 'one of the guys' and trust me she wasn't one of the guys anymore. Well she and Bob went go to Boston University. Max is majoring in Elementary Education and Bob is majoring in Exercise Science. Well the first day of freshman year Max and Bob found out they had the same biology class. They sat together in class, were lab partners and after a few study sessions decided that they were attracted to each other and started to date. They've been together ever since.

Then I went over to where my dad was. I gave my dad a hug and then he introduced me to my mom's boyfriend. It was kind of awkward having my dad introduce him, but evidently they were pretty good friends. Trevor was a really nice guy. He is the owner of the Ford place near the Tipton, Holden Ford. He was a pretty nice guy. He is also divorced and has two kids. His oldest is Madison and she's 14 and then his son Thomas is 8. After talking to my dad and Trevor for a little while I decided to go back and talked to the guys, well the guys and Max.

We were all standing around still discussing Max and Bob when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I was face to face with gorgeous deep blue eyes.

"Zack…"

"Ma, Maddie. Hey!"

I gave her a hug.

"Well how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been really good, Maddie. How about you? I see your now Assistant Manager."

"I've been really good Zack. Yeah after I graduated Mr. Moseby offered me a job here. I even have a suite on the 14th floor."

"Wow. Maddie you look great."

I stepped back and admired her. She was wearing tight, black pants with black pumps with her beautiful blonde hair slightly covering up a sexy bright pink shirt (A/N picture on profile). She looked amazing. It felt like my eyes were inspecting every inch of her body. She just stood there watching me. I felt guilty, completely guilty that I was looking at Maddie the way I was with Lacey in the room. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Maddie…I…Maddie, I gotta go, I'm sorry."

I walked away to find Lacey leaving Maddie with a confused look on her face. Lacey was standing with London and my mom talking about the Christmas party. I finally got to Lacey and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Zack, did you have fun catching up with your friends?"

"Uh, yeah I have. Are you having fun?"

"Of course. Your mom is great Zack. She's made me feel at home here."

"Thanks, mom."

"Not a problem sweetie."

The girls went back to talking about the party. I was half paying attention and half following Maddie. She was now talking to Cody and Anna. Just then our eye met again. She gave me this look like 'what's wrong'. I looked away. A few minutes later I looked back and Maddie nodded her head to the door and mouthed 'please' to me. I nodded okay.

"Hey ladies, I'll be right back."

"Okay Zack."

I kissed Lacey on the cheek and then walked outside of London's suite. There was a couch in the hallway and I sat down and waited for Maddie. Just a few moments later there she was walking out of London's suite. She came and sat down next to me.

"Zack, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Zack, why did you walk away from me like that? I haven't seen you in years and you walk away from me like that. What's wrong?"

"Maddie, I don't know. I just wasn't…..comfortable."

"Well why not. Zack, it's me! We were like best friends. How could you not be comfortable around me?"

"I don't know. Maddie, you know when I lived her I was in love with you. I was devastated when I had to leave you. I guess I just always thought that one day maybe we'd get together, you know despite our age difference which was always a factor. Then I went away to school and I was happy. I found a wonderful girl, who I think I'm in love with. When I saw you again, I was blown away. I guess I just got….scared."

"Zack, you have nothing to worry about. I'm still the same Maddie. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. That's not the relationship we used to have, and that's definitely not the relationship I want to have now. Hey, tomorrow my boyfriend Shane is coming by for dinner. Why don't you and your girlfriend come by for dinner."

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Shane. He's in medical school. Please say you and your girlfriend…"

"Lacey"

"You and Lacey will stop by. Please."

"Okay, Maddie."

"Yay! Okay now come give me a hug."

I did, I gave her a hug and she got up and walked back into London's suite while I staying sitting on the couch thinking 'what have I just done?'

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Thanks guys! Oh and remember I'm taking any suggestions for this story. **

**XOXO-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE THEMES! IF YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE READING THIS ****DON'T****! RATING OF STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO "M" DUE TO THIS CHAPTER!! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I GET TO THE MATURE PART. YOU CAN READ UP UNTIL THEN AND AFTERWARDS IF YOU WANT TO.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own SLOZC. I only own Lacey, Anna, Shane, Trevor and Jeremy so far.

I did not intend for this chapter to come out the way it did. I just started writing and this is how it ended up. Please let me know what you think about it.

**CHAPTER 4:**

Lacey and I finally got back to our suite shortly after 1:00from our surprise party in London's suite. I was still unsure about the whole conversation I had with Maddie. Dinner at her place? I told myself before I got to Boston that I was going to be fine. I mean I hadn't even seen Maddie in like 5 years, plus Lacey was here with me. But that didn't help. The moment I saw Maddie's blonde hair, piercing eyes and million dollar smile, let's just say I was screwed. Thousands of memories and feelings came flooding back into my head and heart. I didn't know what to do, so I panicked and froze up. I'm Zack Martin, that's not like me, to freeze up around women, especially Maddie. In a way there was a guilty feeling inside me because I felt horrible for having these feeling for Maddie while I'm in a relationship with Lacey, not to mention Lacey being less than 100 feet from me at all times. I don't know how to control my feelings for Maddie. I never did growing up, and I guess it's just something I'm going to have to live with my whole life.

In the mean time while I was laying on the bed contemplating my feeling for Maddie and thinking about the day's events, Lacey got in the shower. When leaving the bathroom after her shower, she came out wearing NYU cheer shorts and one of my old t-shirts. Her hair was partially wet and she just looked so gosh darn sexy. I slid over in the bed and Lacey got in under the covers and lay in my arms while laying her head on my chest. It's the moments like these that I regret even coming to back to Boston. I took a huge deep breath, ahhhh…sweet pea. I love that scent on Lacey. After contemplating for a while I finally began to tell Lacey about the plans Maddie and I had made. She listened quietly and looked very understanding as I told her that Maddie had invited us to dinner with herself and Shane. I guess it didn't really bother her when she knew that Shane was going to be there also.

After our conversation we just laid there in the bed watching what ever was on TV. I thought we were finished talking for the night when Lacey looked up at me and said,

"Zack. If you're worried that I'm going to get jealous of you and Maddie, I'm not. I completely understand that you and Maddie have a past and that's just something I'm just going to have to live with. Maddie was your first love and I know that baby. Don't ruin your homecoming trip here because you're worried about how I'm feeling. I'm fine, Zack. I promise."

Then she kissed my forehead.

"I love you Lacey."

"I love you too Zack."

Our lips met as we began to slowly kiss each other. Before I knew it we both were exploring inside each other's mouths and our once sweet kiss turned into a heavy make out session in a matter of seconds. I didn't know what was going on, but I liked it. Lacey usually wasn't the one to initiate intimacy, I usually was but I found it quite sexy and I was definitely turned on. Then all of the sudden I was laying on top of Lacey and our hands were traveling around each other's bodies. She began to pull at my shirt, and then we broke away from our kiss just long enough to pull the shirt I was wearing over my head. Then her shirt was next, I began to slide hers up revealing her tan stomach and then her bra-less chest.

"You're so beautiful." I said to Lacey.

********About here is where mature themes begin. I'll let you know when it is over.********

I propped myself up now starring into my gorgeous girlfriend's eyes. My right hand was on the bed holding me up, while my left hand caressed her breast. She gasped when I twisted her nipples between my fingertips. She gasped when I twisted her nipples between my fingertips. Shortly after, she pulled my head back down towards hers and our lips were reconnected as well as our tongues battling for dominance. She slowly began to slide her right hand down my side sending chills up my spine, while her left hand remained in my hair. Her hand continued down my side and to the front of me where her hand grazed my penis, which was becoming very erect very quickly and becoming harder and harder by the minute. Our kiss was broken when I sucked in air and turned my head at the instant wave of pleasure I felt when her hand began to massage my penis. I immediately thought 'okay, she must want to have fun first this time.' She continued with what she was doing as my mouth was massaging her nipples until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to gain dominance back.

"Lace…Lacey…" I managed to get out. "…..my turn."

My hand traveled down to those cheer shorts she had on. I didn't even bother to remove them yet, I knew how to work around them. When my hands reached their destination, I felt she was already wet. I rubbed her in here 'sweet spot' and her hand immediately shot away from me to her hair and the other was on my back with her nails digging in. I spread her legs apart and insert two of my fingers inside of her. A gasp escaped from her lips and a smile spread across mine. My fingers began to increase their speed and her hips began to buck along with them.

"Zack…" she said. "Oh my God, Zach, baby…"

She began to buck wildly until she orgasmed.

"Zack, now…" she panted "I need you."

I removed her now wet cheer shorts and then removed my boxers which exposed my now very hard and erect penis. I gave her a quick kiss and then slid inside of her. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. We were both approaching our climax very quickly.

"Zack, baby…come on…faster faster…"

Following orders, I did what I was told. I slammed myself inside of her. I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Her nails dug deeper and deeper.

"Lace…Lace…almost…..ahhhh!!!!"

"Faster….faster….Zach….ahhhh!!!"

We both exploded.

******This is where the mature themes end.*******

We both lay on the bed on our back, breathless, looking up at the ceiling. I began to think 'hm, wonder where that came from. Lacey is never like that.' I looked over at her.

"Lacey where did that come from. It was amazing."

"I don't know Zack, just felt right."

"Well you're right about the feeling right part. Damn that was good."

"Zack…" Lacey said softly after a few minutes.

"Yeah babe?"

She just laid there.

"Never mind, forget it." She said as she turned over with her back away from me.

"No, no, no." I said softly "What's wrong."

"I'm just scared, that's all."

"About what…"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Zack you know why. You can't tell me you didn't feel something when you saw Maddie today."

"Lace…"

"Can you Zack? Tell me you didn't feel anything when you saw Maddie today."

"I…I…"

**So what's Zack going to say?? Hmm….I don't know myself right now. Should he go ahead and admit it to Lacey or should he play it off for a while. Let me know!! ******** Anyways I hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry if you didn't because of the sex scene. Like I said I just started writing and this is what came out. Please review! **

**XOXO-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry again for the long wait. I'm horrible, I know! I've thought long and hard about whether I should turn this into a Zaddie story or leave it as Zack/Lacey. Some readers want one and some want the other. I hope what I ended up choosing pleases all the readers. Hope you enjoy.

…_**..Last Chapter…..**_

"_**Well you're right about the feeling right part. Damn that was good."**_

"_**Zack…" Lacey said softly after a few minutes.**_

"_**Yeah babe?"**_

_**She just laid there.**_

"_**Never mind, forget it." She said as she turned over with her back away from me.**_

"_**No, no, no." I said softly "What's wrong."**_

"_**I'm just scared, that's all."**_

"_**About what…"**_

"_**You."**_

"_**Me? Why?"**_

"_**Zack you know why. You can't tell me you didn't feel something when you saw Maddie today."**_

"_**Lace…"**_

"_**Can you Zack? Tell me you didn't feel anything when you saw Maddie today."**_

"_**I…I…"**_

Chapter 5:

**Zack's POV **

Chapter 5:

I couldn't believe what Lacey just asked me. It took me completely by surprise. I didn't know how to answer the question, I was confused about my feelings and now I knew she knew it too. How am I going to answer this question without lying to her or myself? I do love Lacey, that's the truth. There was almost an instant attraction the moment we met almost 2 years ago. But Maddie, she's always been the love of my life, everyone has known that, Lacey knows it, Maddie knows it. It's hard not to be in love with her. I didn't know what to say. Maddie does have a boyfriend who she seems quite happy with and I wouldn't want to ruin a relationship for Maddie even if it meant hurting myself.

I looked over at Lacey, who by now had tears streaming down her face because I had taken too long to answer a question that should have taken only a second to answer. I lifted my hand up to wipe away a tear that was on her cheek but she turned her head in the other direction. My heart then broke into a million piece and I did all I could to fight back my own tears.

"Lacey." I said softly. "Lacey, please look at me."

She didn't move.

"Lacey, I love you. You're my girl right now. Not Maddie, not anyone else. Okay?" I said with a shaky voice. "Yes, my feelings for Maddie came back when I saw her today, but you have to understand I loved her when we were kids. Maddie is the girl I knew I never could have. I have you, Lacey. You're mine. I'm sorry."

I wiped a tear away from my cheek before Lacey looked over and saw it. She looked over at me with her tear filled eyes and pink cheeks. She said a very quiet "Okay" and then got under the covers and went to sleep. I did the same minus the go to sleep part. After laying in my bed for an hour and a half I got up, throw on a NYU hoodie and walked out of my room. I started pacing the hallways, thinking. After a half hour or so I ended up in the lobby with Moseby. He gave me this 'are you okay' look and I just sat down. I looked over at the candy counter gave it a half-smile before looking back at Moseby. He looked like he was trying to tell me something. Finally I caught on. His eyes were traveling in the direction of Maddie's office. Her light was on. I gave him a 'What?' look and he mouthed 'go'. I got up and walked to her office door and lightly knocked. After a few seconds I heard "Come In" very softly. I opened the door. I saw Maddie sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She too had tear stained cheeks.

"Maddie? Are you okay?"

"Zack. What are you doing here?" She said wiping the tears from her face.

"I..I don't know. Something just told me to come to the lobby and when I was out there I saw your office light on so I decided to come see why you were up this late. But Maddie, what's wrong. Did something happen?"

She just sat there, not saying anything. I shut the door behind me and then sat down on the floor beside her. I was looking around her office at all of the certificates and pictures on her wall when all of the sudden she began to talk.

"I don't know why, Zack, but I knew this would happen." She said softly.

"What? What happened?"

She was quiet.

"You Zack. You coming back to Boston all grown up."

"Maddie, my mom is here. You had to have known I'd come back sometime."

"Zack the last time I saw you, you were 16, you were still a kid. Now, now you're 21, I'm confused about how I feel and I know I shouldn't feel this way Zack. Now I feel like I'm 16."

She was crying again.

"Zack, when you told me you were in love with Lacey, I don't know why but it was like my heart was shattered in to a million different pieces. I didn't know what had happened to me. You leave the Tipton when you are 15, I see you a year later, then I don't see you for 5 years. You come back and it's like the man of my dreams is standing in front of me and I can't do a damn thing about it. You have Lacey, I have Shane but it's like everything is in the wrong order. How did everything get so mixed up Zack? Why did it take you 5 years to come home?"

"Whoa, Maddie! Don't blame this on me. You didn't try to contact me these past five years either. You know the whole keeping in touch thing works both ways too. And you don't know half of it Maddie. I saw you tonight in London's suite and the first thing I thought of was us. That kiss we had on the Tipton, our late night talks behind the candy counter, our Saturday afternoon in the parks. A million memories and feeling flooding back in my head and I knew that I was fucked! Maddie I love you, I always have, I always will. I just think all this happened too late. I'm sorry. I have a girl upstairs who is completely in love with me and I can't break her heart. Mine has been broken enough, I know how it feels."

Damn it! What did I just do.

"Okay, Zack. I understand."

She stood up and fixed her hair. I stood up as well and just watched her. She's beautiful. She's the woman of my dreams. But no, I have Lacey. I love Lacey. Maddie was looking at something on her wall. She put her hand up to level a picture on the wall and I felt the urge to do something. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped slighty.

"Zack?"

"Shhh…" I said quietly.

I turned her around to face me. I wrapped my arms around her waist again and she wrapped hers around my next and rested her arms on my shoulders. I stared into her ocean blue eyes, she stared into mine. Some of her bangs had fallen in front of her eyes so I grabbed it and gently pushed it behind her ears.

"Listen Maddie, let's do dinner with Lacey and Shane like we have already talked about, okay. And then we'll take everything day by day. I'm not promising there can never be us, just not right now. Okay."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Okay…" she said softly.

She broke away from our hug, but I didn't let her leave. I grabbed her hand pulled her close to me and then kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Maddie."

This time I began to walk away, she grabbed my hand.

"Don't be…" she said as she pulled me back into a kiss. This time this kiss was more passionate. She ran her fingers through my blonde hair as mine lifted her shirt just slightly as I rested my hands on skin. After a little while we broke the kiss.

"I need to go." I said.

"Me too."

"So tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

We kissed one more time before I exited her office. I looked over at Moseby who was "concentrating" on his work with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Moseby." I said as I walked across the lobby and got on the elevator.

**Hope you enjoyed. I know exactly what I'm going to do next. So hopefully I'll get up by tomorrow. Please review and it will encourage me to update faster! **

**XOXO-D**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Just to let ya'll know, I'm currently half way through the next chapter. Should have it by tomorrow. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I think this chapter may have gotten the most reviews out of all of them.

Anyways, I just wanted to clear something up. Some of you have said I wasn't clear about who Zack chose in Chapter 5. I realize I made it seem like at the beginning of the chapter you would know by the end and then at the end I kind of left you hanging. Sorry about the confusion. So just to clear things up, Zack chose to stay with Lacey instead of Maddie. Now to all the Zaddie fans, I'm not saying this isn't going to end up as a Zaddie story cause it very well might. I know what's going to happen, but for now it's Zack/Lacey.

I hope this helps! Thanks again for reading my story!! And thanks to all my reviewers. I've had a lot of fun writing this story. If I get enough requests, I may do a sequel after I finish. Which reminds me the end is near. And I wouldn't mind doing a Zaddie oneshot too if you'd like. Just let me know.

Okay, like I said, Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow, no later than Saturday!

XOXO-D


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to **Reneyyy'Sprouse', rose lily potter, gabgaws12, the dude,** **the rock, and Wyntirsno **for the reviews!

**Sorry if it was a little confusing, but in Chapter 5, Zack picked Lacey over Maddie. He realized that he can't live in the past forever and that he had a great girl upstairs. I know there was a little Zack and Maddie action but they just got caught up in the moment. **

After this chapter there are probably only 2 more chapters left in this story. I'm also thinking of doing a sequel at the end. And I have a one-shot in mind of Zaddie if ya'll are interested. Let me know!! Hope you enjoy chapter 6.

Chapter 6:

It was finally time for Lacey and I to go up to Maddie's suite for dinner. Honestly, I was nervous as hell! I didn't know what to expect. After last night's talk with Lacey and then Maddie, I was 100 times more confused than I was before. I dressed up a little wearing khaki pants and an American Eagle shirt. Lacey dressed up as well. She wore this almost long-sleeve dress in a bright orange color with her long brown hair flowing. She was beautiful. (**A/N: to see a picture of Lacey's dress, look on my profile.)**

Lacey hadn't really talked to me much today. It's not like she was avoiding me, it was she just didn't start a conversation with me. I could tell she was just as nervous about tonight as I was. I was hoping that tonight wouldn't be a complete disaster. I walked in the bathroom and made sure I was ready to go by putting on my Lacoste Pour Homme cologne, while Lacey ran a brush through her already perfect hair and spray her Charlotte Russe Shine perfume. She looked at me and nodded, that told me she was ready to go. She grabbed her purse of the bed and walked out of the room. I grabbed my cell phone of the dresser and I followed quickly behind her. When we got to the door I gently put my hand on her arm. She faced me with a confused look on her face wondering what I was doing.

"Lacey." I started. "I love _you, _okay. Remember that. You're my girl, not Maddie, not anyone else. Please, let's just go to Maddie's room and have dinner with two friends."

She smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Okay Zack. I love you, too."

I opened the door to our suite for her and then we walked hand in hand to the elevator. Maddie's suite was on the 14th floor so we went down on the elevator. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her right before the elevator doors opened for us to get out.

"Enjoy yourself, Lacey. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, baby."

We got off the elevator still hand-in-hand as we walked down the hallway to Maddie's suite. Her room was a good way down the hall. Her room number is 1437. I don't know about Lacey but every time we passed another room, my stomach turned another flip. I was so nervous. Finally, after what seemed like a 20 mile walk from the elevator, we reach 1437. I knocked on her door three times, knock, knock, knock with my right hand still holding Lacey's with my left. I lifted my left hand up, bringing her hand with mine and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled her beautiful smile at me. Then Maddie opened the door. I was still looking at Lacey with Maddie swung the door open and the only thing I saw was Lacey's smile drop and hot pink out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly to face Maddie. I just stared. She was wearing this tight hot pink dress with ¾ length sleeve and the highest black pumps I've ever seen. (**A/N: A picture of Maddie's dress is on my profile. Make sure you read the note beside it.) **Holy shit she was smokin' hot. Wow.

"Zack! Lacey! Come in. Welcome to my suite!" Maddie said cheerfully. "Shane, our guests are here. Come meet them."

Out of the bedroom came a very handsome guy, dark-hair, very build. Lacey looked over. He took her free hand and shook it.

"Hi. I'm Shane." He said, winking at my girlfriend. Before Lacey could say anything, I piped in.

"Hi, I'm Zack, her _boyfriend." _Lacey never took her eyes off of him.

"Well come in." said Maddie "Let's have a sit in the living room. Wine? Beer? Water? What can I get you?"

"I'll take some wine." Lacey said.

"Beer." I said.

I watched Maddie walk into the kitchen. A few minutes later she walked out with a tray with two glasses of wine and two bottles of beer.

"Here you go, Lacey." She handed Lacey a glass of wine. "Shane." She handed Shane a beer. "Zack." She handed me a beer and then took the last wine glass for herself. Maddie and I just sat there as Lacey and Shane began to introduce and talk about each other. I was pretty bored. I knew everything about Lacey and I don't really give a shit about Shane.

"So Shane, what are you in school for?" Lacey asked.

"Well, I'm in medical school studying to be a pediatrician."

"Oh my God. That's so cool. I thought of being a pediatrician when I was little, but I decided on psychology, well children's psychology."

"Since when are you children's psychology?" I asked.

"What Zack? I thought I told you I'm now children's psychology."

"Uh, no."

"Oh, my bad. Must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah I'm sure. Hey Maddie, where's your bathroom?"

"I'll show you."

Maddie and I walked out the room leaving Shane and Lacey deep in conversation.

"So what's that about?" Maddie asked.

"I have no clue. Do you think she's trying to make me jealous?"

"I don't know. Is it working?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. "Oh by the way Maddie, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Zack." She said slightly blushing. "Well I'm going to go check on dinner. Here's the bathroom. I'll meet you up in the living room with them in a few. "

"Okay."

I watched Maddie walk down the hallway and back into the living room. She looked really sexy in that pink dress. But what confused me the most was how Lacey and Shane were acting. She was seriously acting like a love-struck teenager again. It was like I wasn't even in the room anymore the second Shane walked in. I mean yeah he is good looking and he is going to medical school, but still. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom and eventually into the living room again. Shane and Lacey were laughing about something, who knows. I sat down beside Lacey on the couch and took a big gulp of my beer. About two minutes later Maddie called us to dinner. Maddie's table was set up where Lacey and I were on one side and she and Shane were on the other.

"Okay we're having roasted chicken, roasted potatoes, garden salad, fresh rolls and for dessert we're having cherry pie. What can I fix you to drink?"

We all said water.

She walked over to her brita pitcher and poured water in four glasses that were already filled with ice. Lacey went over and helped her carry the glasses to the table. We all sat down. It took a few minutes to pass around all of the food, but once everyone got what they wanted we began to eat.

"So Lacey, where are you from?" Shane asked.

"Well I'm originally from New Haven, Connecticut but I moved to Buffalo when I was 10."

"Wow, are you serious, I was born in Bristol, Connecticut, lived there until I was like 12, then moved here to Boston."

"Bristol? Wow that's like only 35 miles from New Haven! My grandparents lived in Bristol. When my grandpa died, my grandma moved in with my aunt in Nashville."

"Wow. What a small world."

"Sure is." Maddie and I said at the same time rolling our eyes.

For some reason my blood began to boil every time a word came out of that guy's mouth. I was beginning not to like him more and more every minute. I may not have liked him, but he sure impressed Lacey. They talked on and on and on. Finally, Shane finally acknowledged that someone besides the two of them were in the room when he spoke to me.

"So Zack, when do you graduate?" Shane asked.

"Well, this is my last year, so I'll graduate in May."

"Where are you going to go when you finish?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to leave my options open. Who knows, maybe back here to Boston." I said kind of sarcastically and looking at Maddie.

The rest of dinner continued to be as awkward as it began. I was surprised at how fast Lacey and Shane bonded. I mean they were more alike than we were. I was expecting Lacey and Shane to be really uncomfortable during this dinner date, but no, turns out Maddie and I were the one's feeling out of place. After dinner Lacey and Maddie cleaned the dishes off of the table and walked into the kitchen leaving Shane and myself in awkward silence. I assumed they were fixing dessert for us because I heard dishes moving around in there and silverware being placed on plates.

"Zack, your girlfriend is a really nice girl. You're a lucky guy."

"Yes, I am. And I intend on keeping it that way."

"Okay, man. Calm down. I'm just trying to be nice to her. Maddie told me to be really friendly to her because she knew Lacey would be extremely uncomfortable here. I didn't know we were so much alike. Sorry. Didn't mean to make you heated."

"Whatever, Shane. Just remember, I'm watching you."

Just about that time, Maddie and Lacey walked back in with four small plates of cherry pie topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Lacey put one down in front of me and her and Maddie did the same for them. After dessert we moved back to living room. This time all four of us grabbed a beer and then sat around talking. The evening began to get better after my little talk with Shane. I guess he knew I was watching him. It was almost 12:30 when Lacey began to get tired. I got up and went to the bathroom once more before we left. When I came back in the room Lacey had her purse and she and Maddie and Shane were saying their goodbyes. I politely shook hands with Shane and gave Maddie a hug. Then Lacey and I walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Interesting evening I must say."

"Yeah, sure was." She replied.

Once we got back to our room Lacey went to the bathroom to wash up and change in her pajamas. After she was finished she came to our room where I was and gave me a kiss and said she was going to bed. So I got in the shower myself. After my shower, I was standing in the bathroom in my towel brushing my teeth when I saw I torn piece of paper sticking out of Lacey's purse beside the dress she was wearing the night before. Now I'm usually not a sneaky person. I try to keep my business out of everyone else's despite how I was when I was a kid. But for some reason something told me to see what this piece of paper said. As soon as I read it, my blood began to boil and I bit down so hard on my toothbrush I think I cracked the plastic. The paper read.

_Meet me 4:30 in the lobby. We'll talk more. –Shane_

**Okay here's chapter 6. I didn't go as far as I wanted with this chapter but I thought this was a good place to end it and in a way it's a mini cliffhanger. Anyways please remember to review. I love knowing what you think! Hope ya'll liked it! **

**XOXO-D**


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the update. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. That's all I have to say! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything except the story and my characters (Lacey, Shane,……you know).

_Last chapter………_

**Once we got back to our room Lacey went to the bathroom to wash up and change in her pajamas. After she was finished she came to our room where I was and gave me a kiss and said she was going to bed. So I got in the shower myself. After my shower, I was standing in the bathroom in my towel brushing my teeth when I saw I torn piece of paper sticking out of Lacey's purse beside the dress she was wearing the night before. Now I'm usually not a sneaky person. I try to keep my business out of everyone else's despite how I was when I was a kid. But for some reason something told me to see what this piece of paper said. As soon as I read it, my blood began to boil and I bit down so hard on my toothbrush I think I cracked the plastic. The paper read.**

_**Meet me 4:30 in the lobby. We'll talk more. –Shane**_

Chapter 7:

I didn't say anything when I walked out of the bathroom. I just climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep. I wanted to see if Lacey was actually going to go meet up with Shane after she thought I was asleep. This seemed like the longest 3 hours of my life. I kept falling asleep for like 15 minutes at a time. At 4:15 Lacey got up and walked to the bathroom. I began to think to myself _you have got to be kidding me. Is she really going to go see this guy? _I positioned myself in the bed so I could see her out of the mirror when she came out of the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, Lacey opened the bathroom door quietly and walked out, turning the light off as she did. I got a glimpse of her just before the light went off and she had her hair done up and she was wearing the same dress she was wearing earlier. I closed my eyes and just laid there. I knew it was over; she was going to see him.

Around 5:00, I got out of bed and put on a white tee and pajama pants, grabbed my room key and then head out. I got on the elevator but stopped. If I was going to go to the lobby I needed to sneak up on them. So I got on the elevator and went down to the first floor. Once on the first floor I walked down the stairs. When I got to the lobby door, I put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath. I opened the door quiet and barely walked in. There they were. Thankfully, their backs were towards me. They were holding hands. Surprisingly I wasn't that mad, I was a little hurt, but I wasn't mad. When I saw him lean over a kiss her and I saw she didn't turn away I knew I had seen enough so I turned around and walked out. I climbed up a couple flights of stairs then decided to take the elevator the rest of the way. Instead of going to my floor, I went to the 14th floor. I got to a room I was at just hours ago and then knocked on the door. After a minute, a very confused Maddie opened the door.

"Zack? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Maddie."

"Okay. Come in."

I walked into Maddie's living room and sat down on the couch. Maddie shut the door and then come and sat down beside me. She looked very confused. I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to Maddie.

"I found this in Lacey's purse. I wasn't snooping, I promise, but it was sticking out and I just read it." Maddie just stared at the words. "And, well, they're down in the lobby right now." She looked up. I could see the hurt in her eyes. "And they were holding hands and I even saw him kiss her." My heart broke when I saw a tear fall down her face. "Maddie." I whispered while wiping the tear off her cheek with my thumb.

"Zack, I'm sorry for you. I know you really had feelings for Lacey. I'm sorry this had to happen this way."

"I know Maddie. Me too. But to be honest, I'm not as mad anymore."

"Really?" She said quietly.

"Yeah." I said grabbing her hand. She looked down at our hands in disbelief. "This could be our chance now." Her eyes met mine, I smiled at her.

"Zack…"she said quietly

"Sh, sh, sh." I responded as I moved my face closer to hers. I gently placed my lips on hers. I was magical. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see hers still closed and a smile on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and met mine. "Maddie, we're both about to end our relationships so let's take this slow, okay. I really want to make this work for us and this is our chance to make it work."

"I'll do anything for you Zack! I'm just so happy right now."

"Me too, Maddie." I kissed her again. "Me too."

We laid on the couch together just holding each other. Not much was said while we laid there, we were just enjoying each other's company. Finally, as much as I didn't want to I had to leave.

"Maddie." I whispered

"Hmm?"

"I need to go back to my room."

She shuffled on the couch and her arm laid around my chest. "Do you have to?"

"Yeah, we don't know when Lacey and Shane will get back."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But I will see you again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either. But, I have to."

I kissed her forehead and gently moved her hair and put it behind her ears. I gave her a tight squeeze and then started to stand up. I took Maddie in my arms and we stood there for a few moments just holding each other. Her head on my shoulder, mine on hers. I pulled apart and lifted her chin up to where our eyes met. I kissed her gently.

"Maddie, we're going to make this work finally. Okay. Now go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said smiling. She began to walk away but I pulled her in for one more kiss, this time the kiss being more passionate. She pulled away and walked to her room and I left Maddie's suite and headed to mine. I got back to the room just a few minutes before Lacey got back. When she opened the bedroom door she was very shocked to see me sitting up in the bed watching tv.

"Zack…" She said.

"Hey Lacey." I replied.

"What are you doing up?"

"I guess I could ask you the same, but I'm not. I saw this sticking out of your purse." I held up the piece of paper "so I knew about your little late night date with Shane. Surprisingly, I'm not mad. I guess after last night and then our secret late night dates I realized both of our hearts aren't in it."

"Zack, I'm sorry I went behind your back like that, I really am. But I know you still love Maddie and I knew Maddie still loved you. Shane and I both knew it. So we just want to be happy and we want you to be happy."

"Lacey I really did love you."

"I know Zack. And I love you, but I think it's best this way, don't you."

"Yeah."

"So I'm going to go on and go back to New York tomorrow and you spend the rest of your break with your family and Maddie."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"I think that's what is best. Shane is talking to Maddie right now."

She headed towards the bathroom but I called her back.

"Lace…"

"Yeah, Zack??"

I walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for a great two years. I'm glad I got to spend them with you. And thank you for understanding my situation. You have a great heart and any guy will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Zack."

**Okay, there's the new chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. :) Don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**XOXO-D**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Christmas Eve probably had to be my favorite night in Boston. The four of us, Cody, Anna, Maddie and I spent Christmas Eve in my mom's suite. This was the first time we spent the holidays together back home in years. For dinner, the four of us ate in the hotel restaurant with our mom and Trevor. Then we went to hear my mom sing Christmas songs in the main entertainment hall. It was nice to spend the evening with my family. After my mom finished her Christmas Eve show, Cody, Anna, Maddie and I all piled in my car and drove around looking at Christmas lights. Then we got back to the Tipton and we spent all night watching Christmas movies and talking about old memories. We drank hot cocoa and made homemade Christmas cookies. We decided we were going to pull out sleeping bags and set up a little place to sleep on the floor. Cody and Anna set up theirs in front of the couch with a few blankets and pillows and Maddie and I set up ours in front of the Christmas tree also with a couple of pillows and blankets. Around 4:00 in the morning we all fell asleep, Maddie in my arms, Anna in Cody's.

We woke up to the smell of my mom's waffles around 10:00. She and Trevor were in the kitchen making breakfast and drinking their coffee. I looked over at Maddie who looked absolutely beautiful.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." I said giving her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Zack."

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry."

We stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mom. Breakfast smell great! I've missed your waffles!"

"Morning Zack, Maddie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you."

"Are Cody and Anna up?"

"Yes ma'am. They're coming."

Just as I finished Cody and Anna walked into the kitchen. We sat around the table and ate breakfast. Then everyone had showers and got dressed then it was time to open presents.

****************

It was the last day of my time back in Boston before I had to head back to New York for school. A lot had happened during my time in Boston. If you would have asked me when I came to Boston if all of this would have happened, I would have said you're crazy. I mean I came here with a girl I loved and leaving with not her, but leaving with my childhood crush, a girl here I love more. Seriously, this isn't real life, it's like a movie. On top of everything else, I'm not going to have sister. Cody proposed to Anna on New Years and they are getting married here in the Tipton this summer. Maddie and Anna became really good friends while we were here and after New Years, all Maddie wanted to do is help Anna plan the wedding. But when they were not planning for the wedding, Maddie and I have been spending every moment possible together since Lacey and Shane left. Shane decided to go spend the rest of the holidays in New York with Lacey. I think all of us were very surprised at how everything turned out. My mom couldn't believe that Maddie and I were finally together. I mean I couldn't either, who would've thought.

I spent my last in my Boston with Maddie. We walked around Central Park and went out to this nice dinner then we come home. We spent the night curled up on the couch watching a movie in front of the fireplace before we feel asleep. I could not have pictured my last night in Boston any other way. It was perfect. I got up around 8:00 and got in the shower. When I woke up I saw Maddie sitting up on the couch. I saw tears on her cheek.

"Maddie…what's wrong?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Nothing, Zack. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Baby what's wrong?" I said softly.

"Zack, I don't want you to leave. I know that's selfish of me but I don't. It's finally like my life is perfect now and then you leave." She began to cry.

"Sh, sh, sh. Maddie, I know how you feel. I don't want to leave either." I took her hand in mine and pulled her back to lean against me. "But, I'll be back in March for spring break and then you're coming to New York for my graduation with my mom and then I'm home. We'll be together for good in May. Maddie, I love you, we can make this work, I promise." I kissed her forehead. She looked up to me and then she kissed my lips.

"You promise?"

"With everything in my baby, I promise."

"I love you, Zack. I'm really glad you came home for Christmas."

"Me too, Maddie and I love you too. Now I have to go finish packing up my things in my suite. I want you to go take a nice long bubble bath to relax, then get dress and then meet me down in the lobby, okay?"

"Zack…"

"I'm serious, Maddie. You need to relax. You start back to work tomorrow, you can't start back stressed."

"Okay, I'll see you down in the lobby in a little while."

I embraced her in a long, tight hug, kissed her passionately and then began to walk to my room. I took a deep breath and began to pack my things. As I was packing I thought about all that had happened while I was home. I thought about how perfect Maddie and I were together. I know I had dreamed about this when we were kids, but now it's for real. Maddie is mine.

Unfortunately it was time for me to go. Mom, Trevor and Maddie were down in the lobby waiting for me. I pulled my luggage cart out and gave it to Jeremy to put in my car. I pulled Maddie into a hug. After taking a deep breath I kissed Maddie on the forehead.

"Sweetie, you got to be strong, for both of us, okay?"

"Okay, Zack, I can do it."

"I know you can baby. We both can. We're going to be together soon, I promise. March will be here before we know it, then May will be here. We can do this."

I pulled her close and she laid her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes to fight the tears that I could feel forming.

"Zack, I love you. Be safe. Now go spend some time with your mom."

"Maddie, you're amazing. I love you, baby. I call you as soon as I get back."

I went over to my mom and Trevor. I gave both of them a hug and told them bye. This isn't as hard on my mom anymore. After leaving us on the ship when we were kids, she has gotten used to saying goodbye to us. I guess it gets easier every time for her. Now I know how she felt when she had to say bye to us on the ship. Now I know how hard it is to leave someone you love behind.

I looked over at Maddie, who I could tell was trying her hardest to stay strong, but I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. I shot her a half-smile and then blew her a kiss before stepping out of the Tipton. I walked to my car. I stood in front of my car for a second looking at the Tipton trying to hold my emotions together. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the back of my car and grabbed something out of the trunk. I ran back inside and found Maddie. I picked her up and swung her around planting a kiss on her lips.

"Zack! She said surprised. "What are you doing back here?

"Maddie, I know, I'm sorry I wanted to leave. I wanted to wait until later, but I can't. I love you too much. You're my everything and this just seems so perfect." I got down on my knee and pulled a ring out of my pocket. She gasped. "Maddie Fitzpatrick, I love you with all my heart, please make my childhood dream, no, my dream now come true. Will you marry me?"

This is the end of this story. As you can tell by the cliffhanger, there will be a sequel. I will post when I start writing it the name of the sequel. Please review and start giving me ideas for the sequel. You all have been great readers and reviewers.

XOXO-D


End file.
